


Vindicated

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My version of Justin and Brian's meeting. Brian tries his damndest to keep Justin out of his head, but is he capable of keeping him out of his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian Kinney walked into Babylon, and he automatically knew he owned the place. He walked in knowing all eyes were on him.He walked in knowing he could have any guy he wanted.  
"BRIAN!!!OVER HERE!!"A familiar screech that Brian would never forget.  
"Why, Emmett, I think you have succeeded in breaking another sound barrier with that squeal of yours," Brian said, tugging on his ear a few times to make sure Emmett hadn't popped an eardrum.  
"Aw, c'mon Bri, it's the squeal one can't live without,"Michael said laughing.  
"Excuse me, since when did this become 'Make Fun of the Queen' day?" Emmett said, huffing.  
"Well, honey, I hate to break it to you, but you're not a queen.You're a SCREAMING queen," Brian said, as he rested his elbows on the bar and he watched Michael break into a fit of hysterics.  
He looked around for any new prospects tonight. Nope, all the same old people he'd seen and fucked a million times. Oh, wait, there was a new prospect. An overweight man with a receding hairline. The balding man unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and licked his lips.Brian shuddered.No thanks.  
"What can I get you?"The bartender asked, thankfully snapping Brian out of the horrid image that, much to his dismay, was thrust upon him.  
"Uh, I'll-"He began.  
"He'll have a tequila shot.Y'know, make that two. On me," A cute blonde with sparkling blue eyes and a gleaming smile.  
"Aw, how sweet.You have succeeded in making me feel like your bitch,"Brian said, smirking and downing his shot.  
"Well, you have me all wrong. That doesn't happen until you have at least two more shots," The blonde retorted as he too downed his shot.  
"A smartass. Not bad, Sunshine,"Brian said,and he smiled.Wait, was Brian Kinney FLIRTING?Brian Kinney doesn't flirt.Brian Kinney fucks.He fucks and then he fucks some more. And then he forgets. Of all the f-words that happen when he's around another gay male, he didn't expect flirting to be it.  
"Sunshine?!?What the fuck is that?"The blonde said, laughing.  
"Well, I decided that since you have, you know, the blonde hair, bright eyes, bright smile, and the fact that you look like the poster boy for Abercrombie, I decided Sunshine was a good nickname for you,"Brian said, his eyes gleaming.  
"Sunshine. Not bad, but I like to consider myself a breath of fresh air,"the blonde said, the smile never leaving his face.  
"Well, now. Does this breath of fresh air have a name?" Brian asked.  
"Justin.Justin Taylor,"He said shyly.  
"Hmm, Justin Taylor. You'd make a good stripper, kid,"Brian said, laughing at how shy he all of the sudden got.  
"Hey, no time for wisecracks, mister. Does Your Highness have a name?"Justin said, smiling.  
"Brian.Brian Kinney," He said, sticking his hand out for a handshake.  
"Of all the things you could do with that hand, and you go for a handshake?Clever," Justin said as he took his hand.  
"Well, I decided I would save my strength for later," Brian said, smirking.  
A silence fell between the two, and they both shifted on their weight uncomfortably.  
"Hey, uh, you wanna dance?"Justin asked nervously.  
"Um-well, I mean, not right now, but save me one,okay?"Brian said.  
"Yeah, sure," Justin said, and immediately wandered off in the other direction.

* * *

Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And covered with a perfect shell  
Such a charming beautiful exterior.  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes, perfect posture  
But you're barely scraping by, but you're barely scraping by

* * *

Justin silently cursed himself. How could he be so dumb? Could he just automatically assume that that gorgeous guy would want to dance with him? How could he be so arrogant? Unfortunately, Justin's thoughts kept wandering back to those shining hazel eyes, that gleaming smile, and that voice that made his whole body tingle.  
"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Justin stopped dead in his tracks, where the voice that kept ringing in his head had come alive again.  
"I-uh,I thought you didn't want to dance,"Justin said, shifting his eyes from side to side.  
"On the contrary, I never said that. I told you to save me one. But seeing as you weren't getting any action from these other guys, I decided to drop in,"Brian said, biting the side of his lip, which made Justin weak at the knees.  
"Oh, how kind of you,"Justin said, smirking.  
"You have no idea how kind I can be," Brian whispered into Justin's ear, and placed a soft kiss on Justin's earlobe, which cause a soft moan from Justin.Brian laughed.  
"Was that a moan I heard?" Brian said, still laughing.  
"Uh-,well, no, that was more of a, uh, grunt of approval,"Justin said, as he grabbed his crotch to show he was a "manly man."  
"Oh really?" Brian said, as Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.  
"Yeah," Justin said, as Brian's hands rested around his waist.  
"Well, we definetely need more of those, uh, 'grunts of approval',"Brian said, making quotations with his hands.  
"Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
With that, Brian kissed Justin deeply and passionately.

Both knew where they were headed next. Right for Brian's apartment.


	2. Vindicated

Justin awoke to the soft light creeping in through the large windows of Brian's loft. He looked around, at first unsure of his surroundings. Then, he heard rustling around in the kitchen, and realized Brian was already awake. Justin slowly got out of bed, and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Hey," Justin said, sleepily, pulling on his boxers.  
"Hi," Brian said as he began to fix his tie.  
"So-"Justin started.  
"Well, I hate to rush you out, but I have to go to work," Brian said as he slowly put his suit jacket on.  
"Oh-uh, sure, that's fine. Let me just get my stuff," Justin said, walking back into the bedroom and pulling on his jeans.  
"Well,uh-"Justin started, pulling his shirt over his head.  
"Um, well I guess I'll see you around. Back at Babylon, maybe?" Brian said, as he picked up his briefcase.   
"Uh, sure, definetely," Justin said, smiling as he pulled open the door.  
"Well-uh, bye," Justin said, opening the steel door and walking out.  
********************************************************************************************

Brian arrived at the diner to see Emmett and Michael in a heated discussion, and Emmett kept thrusting the magazine into Michael's face.  
"See?Brad Pitt does have bad skin!" Emmett yelled, once again throwing the magazine at Michael.  
"He does not!Brad Pitt is perfect from head to toe,"Michael said, running his finger along the picture.  
"Oh, Ben would be proud at how committed you are,"Emmett said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well-"Michael started.  
"Well hey, a queen can dream, right?"Brian said, sitting down with his cup of coffee and a newspaper.  
"Well, I was going to say a queer can dream, but that works too," Michael said, laughing.  
Emmett laughed and looked towards the door when he heard the bells ring that the door had opened.  
"Ooh, hello!Fresh meat,"Emmett said, licking his lips.  
"Down, boy,"Brian said, looking from Justin to Emmett's crotch.  
"Hey-"Emmett looked at Brian and all his blood immediately rushed to his face.  
"As I stated previously,down boy,"Brian said,sipping his coffee.  
"Oh, God, he's coming over here,"Emmett said, looking in a compact and fixing his hair.  
"Oh, simmer down, RuPaul," Brian said, as he began to look through the newspaper, pretending to be uninterested with Justin.  
Before Emmett had time to fight with Brian, Justin spoke.   
"Hey, Brian,"Justin said, fixing his bag on his waist.  
"Hi-uh, Justin," Brian said, as he smiled quickly at Justin and went back to his newspaper.  
Michael and Emmett looked at each other in shock.  
"So, uh, I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight?Like, maybe to dinner?Or something?"Justin asked, nervously running his hands through his hair.  
"Actually, I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time,"Brian said, looking at Justin with no emotion.  
Justin immediately got that recognizable look of rejection on his face.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Some other time,"Justin said, and he immediately turned and walked out the diner door.

*************************************************************************************************  
This is where I say I've had enough  
no one should ever feel the way that I feel now.  
A walking open wound, a trophy display of bruises  
And I don't believe that I'm getting any better.  
Any better   
***************************************************************************************

"Brian!What the FUCK are you doing?" Michael asked, a look of disgust on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked innocently, taking a swig of his coffee.  
"The hottest guy to come to Pittsburgh since, well, YOU; and you just let him walk out the fucking door?" Emmett asked, the look of shock still not having left his face.  
"I didn't LET him, technically, he did it willingly,"Brian said, smirking.  
"Oh, so you let the one guy in gay Pittsburgh you haven't fucked leave?"Michael asked.  
"See, that's where you're wrong," Brian said, smiling.  
"Wha-Ooh, really?How was it?"Emmett asked, a rush of interest taking over him.  
"Well-"Brian began.  
"Can we please stick to the point, here, please?" Michael said, focusing his eyes on Emmett.  
Emmett looked at him and mouthed 'What?I was curious.'  
"In case you didn't notice, Mr. Kinney, that guy, Justin, actually seemed to CARE. He wanted to take you out, not just fuck you," Michael said, trying to explain the sensitive side of the situation to the most hard-headed person he knew.  
"Oh, well, thank you Mr. Rogers, and I really do love that sweater,"Brian said, grabbing his jacket and standing up. Michael looked down at his sweater and managed to make a whining noise.  
"I'm loving the loafers, too,"Brian said, as he put down the money for the bill and walked out the door before Michael had a chance to protest. 

*****************************************************************************************  
Brian walked into Babylon, prepared for a night of dancing, sucking, being sucked, and so on. He began to look around the club for any new guys he could have some fun with and he also looked for his friends.  
"Busy, huh?"


	3. Vindicated

"Uh-"Brian began.

"UnFUCKINGbelivable. In case you didn't notice, all my work at the bar last night wasn't just so I could get in your pants. I was actually FLIRTING.Something you, Mr. Kinney, don't usually do. I actually LIKE you. Not just because you're the hottest guy on Liberty Avenue. I like you because you're sweet,as much as you would protest, you're funny, you're sarcastic. If you don't like me-"Justin was silenced by Brian's lips being pressed to his.Justin pulled away, feeling a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"What'd you do that for?" Justin asked, putting his fingers to his lips.

"Because I wanted to.Look Justin-" Brian began.

 

"Brian! Calm down. You don't have to go into sarcastic,witty, self-defense mode. I just want to go out to dinner. I don't want to have a commitment ceremony, I don't want to meet your family, I just want to get to know you.That's all," Justin said, grabbing Brian by the shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't let you meet my family, anyway.NO ONE should be put through that kind of torture, not even me," Brian said, as he and Justin began laughing.

 

"So Mr."I'll Never Commit" decide to commit to a, a DATE?!?" Michael asked excitedly the next morning at breakfast.

"Not just, a date, a date with a guy who has the face of the gay GOD," Emmett said.

"Mikey, Mr. Queen,it's only a date," Brian said, an exasperated look on his face.

"But Bri, this is like, MONUMENTAL. Brian Kinney doesn't date, Brian Kinney fucks. And that's Mrs. Queen to you," Emmett said, staring into Brian that Brian felt heat rushing to his face.

"And he fucks and fucks, and fucks some more," Michael said, as he and Emmett began to laugh.

"Look, it's not that fucking amazing. So I decided to go on a date with the kid, big fucking deal. Besides, this kid's the best fuck I've had in the past two weeks, and I would like see more of that," Brian said as he left the money for his bill on the table and he walked out, leaving the chime above the door, ringing with lingering rings in his absence.

Brian was just as surprised as Michael and Emmett were that he decided to go on a date with Justin. 

'I don't know,' Brian thought to himself.'Maybe Mikey's on to something with this whole commitment thing. I mean, Mikey seems happy. So do Mel and Linds, although they'd be happier if more than every once in a while Mel could pull that stick out of her ass,' Brian again thought to himself, and laughed at his last wittiscm.

'Maybe this date will actually be fun, I mean, I could find out more about him,'Brian thought as he got into his car to drive to work.

*********************************************************************************************  
Do you, do you like dreaming   
Of things so impossible?  
Or only the practical,  
Or ever the wild?  
Waiting through all of your   
Bad, bad days;  
Just to end them   
With someone you care about?  
But do you like making out,  
And long drives and brown eyes   
And guys that just don't quite fit in?  
"Do you like them?"  
*****************************************************************************************

 

As Justin stepped off the elevator, he shook out his last minute jitters and checked his hair in the reflection of the elevator.

'Justin, calm the fuck down, you've already had sex with this guy, so you don't have to worry about that,' Justin thought to himself and laughed lightly as he knocked on the door.

"One minute,Sunshine! I have to finish my hair!" Brian yelled in a girly voice as Justin started laughing.

Brian opened the door and smiled at Justin.

"We can go now," Brian said quickly as Justin began to laugh again.

**********************************************************************************

 

"So Brian, what do you do?" Justin asked as their main course arrived.

"I actually work at an advertising agency, I'm an executive," Brian said.

"Wow, that must be an interesting field," Justin said, intrigued.

"Actuallly, no. It's boring as shit but it's the only thing I'm good at and it pays the bills," Brian said as Justin started laughing.

"So what do you do?" Brian asked as he sipped his drink.

"I'm an aspiring artist. I'm studying at PIFA right now, and doing some artwork on the side,"Justin said as he too sipped his drink.

"That's interesting.Well, I'd love to see some of your work some time. Maybe we could use some of your artwork in an ad," Brian said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Sure.Well, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Brian said, putting his napkin down on his chair and heading towards the bathroom in the back of the ritzy Pittsburgh restaurant, Sonoma.

As Brian was opening the door to the bathroom, he heard his name being called.

"Psst!Brian!BRIAN!"

"What are you doing here, Mikey?"

"Well, me and Emmett decided to come out to settle our Brad Pitt discussion. Isn't it a small world?"Michael said as he walked towards Brian.

"Hmm, yes. Because you and Emmett could have settle your fight at the diner, but no. You decided to come here, one of the nicest restaurants in Pittsburgh, on the night I had my date. Well, if that's a "small world", then, by all means," Brian said as he headed into the bathroom.

 

As Justin saw Brian walking back towards the table, he saw two unfamiliar men trailing him. He thought he recognized them from the diner the morning before, but he wasn't sure.

"Justin, I found something the cat coughed up," Brian said, as he and Justin smiled.

"These are my friends Michael and Emmett who, by the hands of "magic"," Brian emphasized 'magic' by making quotations with his fingers,"were in this restaurant,too, and they insisted on meeting you," Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Well,sure," Justin said.

"Hi, I'm Justin," He said as he shook hands with Michael and Emmett. Michael, Justin, and Brian noticed Emmett staring, so Michael elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

"Ow!What?" Emmett cried, looking at Michael.

"Hey, Em, before you leave, would you mind wiping up the puddle drool you just left at Justin's feet," Brian said, as Emmett turned 5 different shades of red.

******************************************************************************************

"So,this was fun," Justin said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was," Brian stated, returning the smile.

"So do you want to do it again some time?"


	4. Vindicated

"Uh, sure. Just let me give you my number," Brian said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write his number down.

"Well, I'll most likely see you at the diner, but why don't you call me tomorrow and maybe we'll do something on Saturday.How's that sound?" Brian asked as he handed Justin the paper.

"Uh, that sounds, great," Justin said, as he uncomfortably shifted his weight on his feet.

"Sunshine, I hate to be blunt, but we've had sex already. There's no need to be shy," Brian said, smiling as he leaned on the steel door that lead into the loft.

"It's just-" Justin began.

"What?" Brian asked as he was hushed by Justin pressing his lips to Brian's.

As Brian pulled away, he began,"Justin-"

"Look, I'm sorry. That was wrong. I'm gonna go now," Justin said, as he ran towards the steps and down them at a fast pace.

Brian sighed."Justin!" He yelled, as he began to chase Justin down the steps.

Brian finally caught up with Justin as he closed the door to Brian's building.

"JUSTIN!"Brian yelled again, this time getting the boy's attention.

"What, Brian?" Justin asked in exasperation as he ran his hands through his hair. Brian stared deeply into Justin's crystal blue eyes and saw honesty, along with the pain in his eyes. Brian smirked, and walked towards Justin under the streetlight outside of Brian's building. Brian put his arms around Justin's waist and kissed him passionately.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,   
The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair  
That you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
So I jumped it, and let you in  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it  
That you meant it, that you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin looked up and Brian with hope in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve.

"Brian-" Justin began.

"Sunshine, don't talk. It kills the moment," Brian said, as he leaned in for an even deeper kiss.

Justin grabbed Brian's hand and he began to lead him back up the stairs towards Brian's loft.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning

Emmett and Michael were once again having a debate, this time about 80s actor Anthony Michael Hall.

"That is not the guy from The Breakfast Club! That's the guy from Sixteen Candles!" Emmett yelled, throwing the magazine at Michael.

"There the same fucking person, you jerk off!" Michael yelled back.

"I do not! Other people do it for me!" Emmett yelled, taking his voice up an octave.

The two were so enthralled in their heated discussion, they didn't see Brian arrive, with a guest.

"Britney, Christina, can we keep the screeching down to a dull roar?" Brian asked, looking at the two like he just caught children with their hands in the cookie jar.

"But Brian-" Michael whined.

"Mikey, you're going to make my ears bleed if you whine one more fucking time," Brian said, as he began to take off his jacket.

"Oh, we didn't know you were bringing a guest," Emmett said, playing with his hair.

Brian shot a look of disgust at Emmett.

" Well, the poor kid was at my loft, I just, decided that it was the least I could do," Brian said, which earned a smile from Justin as the two sat down.   
Brian smartly sat next to Emmett, not wanting to put Justin through the thorough examination he would receive with Emmett hand under the table. Brian could tell Emmett was not pleased by the seating arrangements, which made Brian smile.

'This could be fun,' Brian thought to himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday

Brian had just gotten off the phone with Justin. They decided that they would go to Babylon and most likely relieve their first night together, not that either of them objected.

That night  
Justin stepped of the elevator in front of Brian's loft. He noticed the door was slightly opened, so he decided to go in.At first he didn't see anyone, but then he saw Brian step out of the bedroom in his briefs.

"Well,"Justin began, laughing as he startled Brian.

"That's a fucking great way to start the night," Justin said walking towards Brian.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me," Brian said, laughing.

"Relax, I won't bite," Justin said as Brian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

Brian leaned into him,"Well, I hope you do at least a little bit," Brian whispered, and then proceeded to bite lightly on the bottom of Justin's ear.

"Before we re-enact the day we met backwards, I'll go get dressed," Brian said, heading back into the bedroom.

Babylon

Brian and Justin arrived at Babylon to see that Brian's friends were already there.

"Be careful of Emmett here, Sunshine, he's even more agressive and horny at a club," Brian said as Justin tried to stifle a laugh.

The two began to walk over to where the group of three was. Justin recognized Michael and Emmett, but he wasn't sure who the third man was.

"Hello, ladies," Brian said as he and Justin stood with his friends.

"You remember Justin," Brian continued.

They exchanged hellos, and he noticed the third man kept looking from him to Brian and back again.

"Hi, I'm Justin," He said, hoping to get the man to stop staring at him.

"Oh, sorry. Justin, this is my partner,Ben.Ben, this isJustin," Michael said, as Ben put his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"So, does Brian Kinney now have a boyfriend?" Ben asked, as Justin began to smile.

"No."

Justin's face fell.


	5. Vindicated

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*Sorry for the wait!I had MONSTER writer's block. But I'm trying!Also, this is my first attempt at writing a sex scene, gay God help me. If it sucks, just skip over it, lol.Please review, guys. Thanks!-Mel

* * *

"No worries, though, Sunshine," Brian began when he saw Justin's face fall.

"You will be," Brian finished, punctuating his sentence with a smile.

Justin glanced up at Brian with hope in his eyes.

"Hey, Sunshine, you look like your puppy just died," Brian said smiling, as a grin appeared on Justin's face.

"C'mon, let's go dance,” He stated, putting his arms around Justin's waist as they slowly walked onto the dance floor, laughing as they made sure they didn't fall.

"So, hmm... what was that sound you referred to as a 'grunt of approval’?” Brian said, making quotations with his fingers.

"Why don't you tell me?" Justin said, acknowledging the growth in Brian's pants as Brian let out a moan.

"See? Grunt of approval," Justin said, just above a whisper.

"Loft?"

"NOW."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Brian opened the door to the loft, Justin smothered him with kisses. His tongue exploring each corner of Brian's mouth, making sure not to miss anything.

"Woo, frisky, aren't we?” Brian breathed onto Justin's neck.

"Beyond belief,” Justin said, as he dropped to his knees. He then unbuckled Brian's belt and pushed Brian's pants and boxers roughly to his ankles. 

"Hey, be delicate. These are Diesel,” Brian said pulling his shirt off.

"Hold on a second, Sunshine. Can we at least attempt to make it to the bedroom?” Brian said, lifting Justin up, leaving a trail of his clothing from the door to the bedroom.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes," Brian said, pushing Justin back on his knees.

Justin leaned forward, letting his tongue slightly slip from his mouth as he placed light kisses all over Brian's hard penis, creating many moans from Brian. Justin let just the tip into his mouth for a moment, before taking in all of Brian's throbbing cock. Brian's head fell back as his eyes closed in pleasure. As Brian's cum shot hot down the back of Justin's throat in large portions, he lapped the excess he left behind up with his tongue.

As Brian's breathing steadied, Justin stood up.

"Oh, that's only a preview," Justin breathed onto Brian's lips.

"Hmm, really?” Brian asked, as he kissed Justin deeply and pushed him onto the bed.

"Mr. Dominatrix, huh?"Justin asked, his head buried in a pillow.

"You know it, bitch," Brian said, as he parted Justin's legs. He immediately plunged his tongue deep into Justin's slightly puckered hole, causing a loud moan from Justin. Brian swirled his tongue all around, as Justin shot his hot liquid all over himself and the sheets.

"Ready?” Brian asked.

"Yes, oh God, yes," Justin moaned.

"You sure?" Brian asked, lubricating Justin and ripping the packet of a condom and slipping it onto his dick.

"Yes, you stupid twat,"Justin sighed, but was quieted by Brian thrusting his hard cock into Justin. The two soon had a steady rhythm. As they each got closer to their climax, their breathing got deeper and moaning louder. Brian and Justin shuddered in unison as they both reached their peak.

"That was...wow," Justin said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, we're only getting started, Sunshine," Brian said, leaning in to kiss him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you look you see right through me,   
cut the rope, I fell to my knees,   
born and broken every single time,   
always keep me under finger,   
that's the spot where you run to me,   
might see some type of pleasure in my mind, 

yeah, here comes the water,   
it comes to wash away the sins of you and I,   
this time you'll see, hey   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The Next Morning*

 

"Hey Bri, do you want to go to Liberty Diner for breakfast?" Justin asked, pulling on his boxers and walking to the living room.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Brian asked, leaning in to kiss Justin.

As they walked to the diner, Justin kept his distance. He knew Brian didn't consider them a couple yet, even though he had since their first date. However, he was surprised when Brian grasped his hand.   
Justin looked up at Brian in shock, and Brian just squeezed his hand, as if to tell him it was okay to call him his boyfriend now.

"Brian?!?"

Brian rolled his eyes and Justin looked confused as the two turned around.

"Hello, Mother."


	6. Vindicated

Justin looked around, quite confused by the unfamiliar woman in front of him.

"Who's this?" Joan asked, nervously grabbing the cross around her neck and looking at the way her son was holding this young man's hand.

"Mom, this is my b-"Brian struggled.

"His best friend," Justin finished for him.

"Justin, you don't need to fucking cover for me. This is my boyfriend, Justin. Justin, this is my mother, Preacher Joan," Brian said, putting his arm around Justin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Justin," Joan said quietly, nodding at him.

"Mom, can we fucking cut it with the small talk? What I want to know is what the fuck are you doing on Liberty Avenue? Trying to find some hapless queer who wants to come to your "conversion" classes? Some little faggot who actually believes that he CAN change so he can be one with the Lord?" Brian asked.

"Well, actually-" Joan started.

"Justin," Brian interrupted, "why don't you go and get us a table at the diner, okay?"

"Sure," Justin said, nodding at Joan. Brian lightly brushed his cheek, making Justin smile.

Brian watched Justin walk into the diner, and Justin gave one last smile of encouragement. He walked into Liberty Diner, where he was greeted with Debbie's booming, "Well if it isn't my fucking Sunshine!"

Brian turned back to his mother.

"Now, Mother, what were about to say? I'm so utterly interested," Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, actually, I came here to see you. I just forgot how-"She paused.

"How what? Enlighten me," Brian taunted.

"How, uh, colorful, this place is," Joan finished.

"Well, Mom, this is where all the queers flock, and you know we're fans of color," Brian stated.

"I-uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Joan said, once again clutching her cross.

"Well, Mommy Dearest, I'm just dandy. In case you didn't know, I have my own ad agency now which is doing extremely well. You can now sleep soundly knowing your baby boy is doing just fine," Brian said, sighing.

"Um...well, I see I'm not wanted here, so I'm just going to leave," Joan said, turning on her heel.

"Mom, what the fuck do you want from me? To fall at your knees and beg for forgiveness and kiss your feet? Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I don't regret one fucking thing. I'm happy with every decision I've ever made, since I've been making decisions on my own since I was 10. I'm proud of everything I have done, because I've learned from it. Maybe you should be one begging for forgiveness, Mom. I mean, when dad used to come home drunk and beat me and scream at me and Claire, you used to fucking stand there. You didn't do one god damn thing to protect your children. You just watched him beat the living shit out of me. You did NOTHING. And who were you protecting? YOU. You didn't give a shit about Claire, and you certainly didn’t give a shit about me. All you cared about was taking care of yourself. So don't tell me to go pray to Christ and how I shall be redeemed, because I don't want to hear a fucking word of it. You should be the one begging for redemption, not me," Brian said, turning and heading in the direction of the diner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brian walked into the diner and went and sat across from Justin and sighed.

"You okay?" Justin asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah," Brian said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Deb? Coffee?" Brian yelled.

"Or a Valium," Brian muttered.

Justin watched Brian rub the bridge of his nose. He wanted to know what was wrong with his relationship with his mother, but he didn't want to push things. After all, they'd only been on what? Two actual dates? The first day they met didn't count, since, well, there was much talking that went beyond, "Oh, Brian" or "Oh, Justin" that night.

"So, I suspect you want to know why me and my mother were oh so friendly," Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Only if you want to tell me," Justin replied.

Brian went on to explain how when he was younger, his father was an alcoholic. He used to come home and beat Brian for no apparent reason, and scream at him and his sister, Claire, until he lost his voice. That was basically the long and short of it. He had so much resentment for his mother because while his father would beat him and yell at him and his sister, his mother would stand there, holding her cross, and watching.

"So," Brian continued, "I began taking care of myself and making decisions for myself when I was like, 10. I was so lucky to meet Mikey; he became the brother slash father type I guess I needed. I feel like he raised me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I owe him a lot for that. But when I was old enough, I was out of that house and loving every minute of it. I realized I already knew how to take care of myself, so I didn't really need to worry about that. For so long I had felt imprisoned, and afterwards, I felt, well, liberated, you know?"

"You're absolutely amazing," Justin said, as Brian laughed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sunshine?" Brian asked as the two began to stand to leave the diner.

"You basically raised yourself from a young age, came from a home where you said you felt imprisoned, and have become the most successful person I know. And no, I'm not just saying that to get laid, although it crossed my mind," Justin said, as he and Brian both put their money down on the table for the bill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing' the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born 

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that he can't rise above,   
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved,   
Concrete angel  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, Sunshine, what do you want to do today?" Brian asked, putting his arm around Justin as they walked out of the diner.

"How about some shopping?" Justin asked.

"Unless it's for Armani suits, that's a no," Brian said as the two began to laugh.

"Then what do you want to?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a tongue and cheek smirk.

"We'll think of something."


	7. Vindicated

“So Bri, what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking maybe we could go to Babylon or Woody’s or something,” Justin said as he walked around his kitchen.

“Actually, I have plans with the boys tonight, but maybe some other time, okay?” Brian said as he did the last button on his jeans.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Some other time. Well, I got to go, you know, the life of a struggling artist,” Justin said nervously, silently cursing himself.

“Okay, bye,” Brian finished as he hung up the phone, readjusted his black wife beater, and did a last once-over before picking up his cell phone.

“Mikey, get ready. I’ll be there in five minutes,” Brian said, as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Justin walked into Babylon, he looked around for people he knew. He knew he was looking for Brian, but he shook that thought from his mind. He spotted Brian’s friends Michael, Ben, Emmett, and the other one must’ve been the one Emmett talked about, Ted. Justin made a beeline for those four.

“Hey guys!” Justin said happily.

“Uh, hey, Justin,” Ben, Michael and Emmett said uneasily.

“Hi, I’m Justin,” Justin said, sticking his hand out to Ted.

“Ted.”

“So guys, where’s Brian? He told me he had plans with you guys tonight,” Justin asked, looking around.

“Not like he’s been here all night,” Ted mumbled before getting Michael’s elbow in his stomach.

“Ow!”

“What? Where is he?” Justin asked.

“The backroom.” Ted said, before getting another elbow in his stomach, this time from Emmett.

“Guys, what’s with the elbowing?” Ted asked, huffing.

“Uh, I haven’t been here real long. What’s the backroom?” Justin asked, as he saw Michael, Emmett, and Ben shift their weight uncomfortably.

“Why don’t you go look for yourself,” Ted said, pointing to a dark room in the back of Babylon.

“Uh, thanks. I’ll see you guys later,” Justin said, as he walked away, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How could you do that?!?” Michael asked loudly, glaring at Ted.

“What? Wasn’t that just some trick?” Ted asked.

“No. Actually, that was the guy Brian actually went out on a date with, and now when he sees what Brian’s doing in the backroom, his nice image of the Brian Kinney he thinks he knows will be shot,” Emmett responded, sighing.

“Uh, oops?” Ted said, looking at the boys.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Justin entered the backroom, he saw a bunch of half-naked men doing things his mother wouldn’t be too proud of.

“Uh, Brian?” Justin called. All of the sudden he heard, “Oh, Brian,” in the distance. He followed the sound. He came across Brian fucking some guy into the wall.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll wait until wait until tomorrow.  
Maybe you'll feel better then,  
Maybe we'll be better then.  
So what's another day?  
When I can't bear these nights of thoughts of going on without you?  
This mood of yours is temporary.  
It seems worth the wait to see you smile again.  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Won’t be the only way you're looking at me then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin’s face reddened and but he quickly collected himself.

“Uh, Bri, when you’re, you know, finished, could you meet me outside of the club? Thanks,” Justin said quickly before walking out. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he walked out of the club and leaned against a lamppost.

\-----------  
5 Minutes Later  
\-----------

“Quick one?” Justin asked coldly.

“Eh,” Brian responded pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth. Justin pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and broke it in two.

“What the fuck was that?” Justin asked.

“What was what?” Brian asked back.

“Oh I see. Now you’re not only Brian Kinney, the liar, you are also, Brian Kinney, the guy who shoves his dick up some random guy’s ass and then pretends he has no idea what I’m talking about,” Justin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you so upset for? It’s not like it’s any concern of yours,” Brian said, also crossing his arms.

“I thought that we –”

“Well you thought wrong,” Brian said, pulling out another cigarette.

“But you told your mom –”

“That was just so my mom wouldn’t come back to Liberty. You were a decoy. Padding. We’re not a fucking couple. One date. That wasn’t even a date. I don’t do dates. It was two gay guys who went out to dinner. What, do you want a fucking ring now?” Brian said, puffing on his cigarette.

“You know, I should have noticed the looks people gave me when I told them I went on a date with you. God, I must be so fucking dumb. To think that someone like you could actually-” Justin began.

“Fuck you?” Brian asked, giving a tongue and cheek smirk.

“No, be good enough for me,” Justin finished, as he turned on his heel and walked over to his car and peeled down the street.


	8. Vindicated

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but everything's just been really hectic, and I now have 3 separate stories going ... so go read the other two - Sixteen Candles and my story with Chryyyst under the author name Meyyyst_United, Acquiesce.Thanks!  
heart.  
mel

 

As Justin walked away, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

‘How could I have been so fucking stupid? I heard what people would say about Brian. But no, I had to be the naïve little queer who thought, ‘Oh, I can change him.’ Yeah fucking right,’ Justin thought as he drove. He didn’t know where he was driving to, but he knew where he would end up.

As the door opened in front of him, he sighed.

“Daph, I need you,” Justin said, as Daphne moved and he walked into her apartment.

“What is it, Just?” Daphne inquired.

“Brian Kinney.”

“Oh, that guy you went out on a date with. Perfect catch, right?” Daphne questioned.

“Perfect fuck, yeah. Perfect catch? Far from it,” Justin answered.

“What do you mean? You sat here raving about him for like, an hour. What happened?” Daphne asked.

“After the date, everything was great. I was like, awesome, new town, new beginning, new boys. So tonight, I called him, he said he was busy. Fine, I go to Babylon. He’s there, but not just dancing, oh no. Fucking. In the backroom. For anyone and everyone to see. And then he acted like I didn’t even exist and when we went out it wasn’t really a date and all this other shit,” Justin replied.

“Ouch,” Daphne stated.

“It sucked. It made me feel like such shit. It’s the Nathan fiasco all over again,” Justin said, sighing.

“Justin, you don’t need another Nathan. Nathan hurt you enough all on his own. It’s been four months. No more speak of him,” Daphne said.

“Okay. I mean, I was just hoping Brian would be different. But nope, him and Nathan are one in the same, but at least Brian pushed me away before I fell even harder,” Justin replied.

“Well how hard did you fall for him?” Daphne asked.

“You know that phrase head over heels?”

Daphne nodded.

“Well, let’s say I fell head over one heel. And that was in two weeks. Imagine what would’ve happened to me in a month,” Justin replied, walking towards the kitchen to get himself a drink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friends all call me crazy cause I   
stay up late anticipating,  
and planning for the day I sweep you   
off your feet, I'd never leave you alone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michael walked towards the group’s regular booth, a look of pure anger and utter disgust was blatantly obvious on his face. As he walked to his side of the booth, his threw his jacket in and sat down. He then faced Brian and Emmett, and Emmett looked thoroughly frightened.

“Honey, what’s with the pissed queen act?” Emmett asked.

“I could fucking kill you, Brian!” Michael screeched.

“Uh, may I ask why?” Brian asked.

“Oh, I think I can answer that,” Emmett said, slightly raising his hand.

“Shut up, you. You know why I’m pissed,” Michael snapped.

“Oooh, he is MAD at you,” Emmett said softly, as he picked up his coffee cup.

“Uh, apparently I’m having a slow moment. And why are you pulling an Emmett on me?” Brian asked, which received a slap on the arm from Emmett.

“You’re a fucking idiot! That sweet guy, Justin, so wanted you for more than your big cock, and you fucking blew him off!” Michael exclaimed.

“So?”

“So? SO?!? You went on a date with the kid and then you just fucking blew him off like he didn’t mean a FUCKING thing!” Michael cried.

“We didn’t go on a date. We went out to dinner,” Brian replied calmly, sipping his coffee.

“Brian, it was a fucking date so don’t pretend it wasn’t. And you know what? I just think you don’t want to admit it because then you’d have to say that you, Brian Kinney, actually went out on a date and had a good time. You know you did, even if you don’t want to admit it,” Michael said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Michael walked out of the dinner, he saw a blur of blonde hair pass him.

“Justin?” Michael called out.

“Michael?”

“Hey, Justin. What’s up?” Michael asked.

“Oh not much, just going shopping. You?” Justin answered.

“Not much. Look I just want to apologize for the whole Bri -” Michael started.

“Don’t worry. It’s not the first time I’ve been burned,” Justin said, more to himself than to Michael.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, never mind. Just don’t worry about it, “Justin said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, why don’t you meet me at Woody’s tonight? We could hang out,” Michael suggested.

“Well, sure! What time?” Justin asked.

“Eight,” Michael replied.

“I’ll be there.”

“Great, see you then,” Michael said, turning around and heading back in the diner. He noticed that there was only one person at their regular table.

‘Perfect,’ Michael thought.

‘They’re both going to be there, looking for me, but I won’t be there. Classic,’ Michael thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come to me.  
The only broken-hearted loser you'll ever need  
or I'll be left alone forever with my magazines.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Justin waited at Woody’s, he saw a familiar face walk in.

“Hey,” The familiar face said.

“Hi, Brian.”


	9. Better Together

  
Author's notes: It has been FOREVER since I updated. But .. I'm on spring break this week! So I'm definetely going to update this (hopefully another chapter) and Sixteen Candles. Please read and review! Thanks!  


* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Brian asked, leaning against the pool table.

"Waiting for Michael," Justin said, making sure not to make eye contact with Brian.

Brian smirked. Michael was such a little prick.

"Me too," Brian replied.

"But - GOD DAMNIT!" Justin said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He took off his white leather jacket, revealing a royal blue sweater that made his eyes pop. He adjusted himself in his seat, and that made Brian's eyes go directly to his pants. Justin smirked, knowing that Brian was horny.

"May I help you?" Justin asked, snapping Brian out of his trance.  Brian smiled at him, and sipped the drink the bartender had given him. Justin got up and shimmied over to the bar, knowing Brian's eyes were on his ass. As Justin sat down with his drink, and a man from across the bar began to walk towards Justin. When Brian saw this, he immediately went and sat across the table from Justin. Was this an act of jealousy?

"Hey," The man said sexily, leaning on the table.

"Hey yourself," Justin said, flipping his hair back and looking up at the man.

"Hey," Brian said to the man. The man glared at him momentarily, and went back to talking to Justin.

"So what's your -" The man started.

"Fuck off," Brian said, staring down the man. Justin looked at him quickly and smiled slightly, and then looked back to the man.

"I think I was -" The man began.

"Fuck. Off," Brian said, firmly. The man huffed and walked away. Justin watched him walk away, and looked back at Brian with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Brian asked, not sure why Justin had that smirk on his face.

"Why, Mr. Kinney, I do believe you're jealous," Justin said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah, right," Brian replied immediately. Then, he thought about it. Was he really jealous? He didn't usually brush off another guy. He usually would try to steal him, and would probably succeed.

A silence settled between the two. Justin knew Brian wanted him, and he knew he wanted Brian. But he wanted to play with Brian a little bit first. After all, Brian played games with him. It was only fair to get him back.  He saw a menu that was closer to Brian's side, and decided to use that as his flirting device.

"Oh, I want to see that," Justin said, getting up and walking to the other side of the table. He grabbed the menu and sat down on Brian's lap.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to see the menu," Justin said, moving his ass ever so slightly to arouse Brian.  He then purpoely dropped his keys, and bent from his waist to pick them up, so his ass would be Brian's only view. Then, he sat back down.

"Want anything, Bri?" Justin asked, looking back at him.

"Justin," Brian whispered into his ear, breathily. Brian was so turned on right now, and the kid was playing games with him.

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Justin said, turning around and straddling Brian. Brian paused for a second, rolling his lips inside his mouth and closing his eyes briefly.

"I'll try this ... dating thing. I can't say I'll be good at it, but I'll try," Brian said.

Justin smiled. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Are you just saying that because you want to get in my pants right now?"

"Well, it did help for me to not want to stab myself while saying it. In return, you neeeeeed to stop playing these fucking games with me. They're driving me crazy," Brian said, his hand resting comfortably around Justin's waist. 

Justin leaned in to Brian.

"Maybe that's what I want," Justin whispered in his ear. He got up and stuck his hand out to Brian.

"Coming?" Justin said, smirking. Brian grabbed his hand and Justin led the way out of the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Why are we here and where do we go  
And how come it's so hard  
It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving   
I'll tell you one thing  
It's always better when we're together 

Mmm, it's always better when we're together   
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together   
Well, it's always better when we're together   
Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
 ----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
